


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 12.Fingering

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [13]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam喜愛Blake的一切，他的全部、他的所有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 12.Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> 我之前居然忘記感謝我辛苦的Beta櫻醬，我真的太該死了，這篇也是在她辛苦修改之下的成果，真的、真的，太謝謝妳了～

Blake的指尖在吉他上撥弄，美麗的音符流轉在空氣中，幾段旋律之後他拿起鉛筆在紙張上寫下合適的歌詞。  
  
「你的手真的很大、很漂亮。」突然一道聲音打斷了他，Blake抬起頭，專注的他沒發現Adam站在他面前。  
  
「呃....」起初的一瞬間，Blake不曉得自己要如何反應。「謝謝？」有點害羞他淺淺一笑。  
  
「我只是來問你中午要吃什麼？披薩還是中國菜？」走到他面前，Adam用兩隻手托住他的臉頰，同時在他額頭上輕吻了一下。  
  
「都好，你想吃什麼。」把吉他放到一旁，Blake用自己的手心蓋住他的，卻使得Adam咯咯地笑了起來。「怎麼了？」  
  
「沒什麼。」Adam修長的手指滑過Blake分明的骨節。「你真的有一雙超大的巨人手。」儘管同樣身為男人，Blake的手掌還是比他大上一個尺寸。  
  
「你喜歡嗎？」把Adam的手包在掌心中，Blake伸出另外一手將Adam拉進自己懷裡。  
  
「你知道我喜歡你的每一處。」Adam的吻落在他略微灰白的髮根上，然後沿著Blake的臉龐移動，最後停在他的耳際。「不過我更愛你底下的大傢伙。」膝蓋抵著Blake的鼠蹊部磨蹭，Adam明顯的挑逗讓Blake忍不住溢出呻吟。「幸好你有著跟你雙手一樣大的凶器。」

「想要再次確認有多大嗎？」隔著襯衫親吻Adam的乳尖，他很滿意聽見Adam重重的喘息聲。  
  
「我想，可是不是現在。」稍微拉開兩人的距離，他的舉動讓Blake難以置信的挑起一邊眉毛。「抱歉cowboy，我現在只想吃飯。也許晚點？」Adam輕點了他的唇，像是安撫孩子一般。「好了，所以你決定要叫披薩還是中國菜了嗎？」  
  
當Adam離開他去打電話的時候，Blake忽然意識到這不是第一次了。  
  
沒有什麼人曉得Adam有這樣的一面，就連少數幾個知道他們戀情的朋友也看不出來。  
  
就像是有時在酒會之後，半醉的Carson會拍著他的肩膀，用著同情的眼神望向Blake。『真是辛苦你了，Adam很不好搞吧。』Carson也只有在喝醉的情況下才會不小心透露出真心話。  
  
『哈哈。』Blake通常都用笑聲搪塞過去，他不是不肯去捍衛Adam的名聲，只是他想要一個人獨享真實的Adam。  
  
在所有人眼裡Adam就是那個驕傲、任性的搖滾巨星，他們都不知道私底下的Adam有多麼愛撒嬌，而且從不吝惜對另一半的誇讚。  
  
好比之前某天，他們看電視看到一半，Adam忽然捧起他的臉，深深望進他眼睛裡。『你的藍眼睛好漂亮，就像大海一樣美麗。』他講得非常自然，倒是Blake紅了耳朵。  
  
Adam輕輕笑著，忽略了Blake的小尷尬，改為在Blake的眉心中央留下一吻。  
  
他也會誇獎Blake的歌聲或者他的歌曲，雖然在工作上Adam總對他的鄉村音樂感到不耐煩，可是在家裡Adam都會抽出時間和他一起聆聽新曲，或者聽Blake介紹目前的鄉村界新動態。  
  
而Adam最愛的永遠是他的手指，他不止一次告訴Blake他多喜歡Blake的手指在他身上的時候，寬大的手掌令Adam感到無比心安。  
  
他總是不厭其煩的讓Blake知道這點。  
  
   
  
「Adam，你在玩我嗎？」Adam一隻腳壓在他的大腿上，他的右手食指被Adam含在嘴巴裡，用一種極度挑逗的方式舔舐著。  
  
「嗯？我像嗎？」他的聲音因為Blake的手指而有些含糊，伸手緩慢地解開了身上的黑色Polo衫鈕釦，Adam似乎要藉此證明自己的認真。  
  
看來他是不打算停下了，Blake想，好吧，那他也找不到任何理由拒絕。脫下了灰黑色格子襯衫，他不能在錄影前弄髒衣服，畢竟和服裝組解釋可是要花好一番功夫的。  
  
他的反應讓Adam揚起燦爛的笑，沒有浪費多餘的時間，他打開Blake的牛仔褲拉鍊，把他微微膨脹的陰莖從內褲裡面掏了出來。  
  
「你明明就很喜歡。」指腹摩擦著龜頭尖端，Adam感受著Blake的陰莖在自己手中漲大。  
  
「我從來沒有說過我討厭。」迅速的踢掉褲子，就算他今天穿的是深色牛仔褲也不能大意。Blake撈過Adam，大手在四處拉扯，很快的就讓Adam和他一樣脫得乾乾淨淨。「我只是擔心你，Babe，我可不希望等一下直播的期間都聽你在抱怨。」  
  
「你好好的滿足我就不會抱怨了。」手搭在他的肩膀上，Adam靠在Blake臉邊，舌頭舔過他耳垂。「還是你累到沒辦法這麼做了？」  
  
蹙起眉，他的話令Blake感到不舒服。拉開Adam，他製造出一些距離在兩人間。「Adam，你在說什麼？」  
  
「嗯？」偏頭轉開目光，他裝作一副無辜的樣子。「我不知道，我剛剛說了什麼嗎？」他的臀部在Blake的陽具上磨蹭著，好像想要藉此轉移Blake的注意力。  
  
「別跟我來這招，」他把Adam的雙腿緊緊壓在身上，在還沒說清楚之前Blake是不會讓他的小伎倆得逞的。「你是在說Gwen的事情嗎？」  
  
他的小情人沒有回應他，只是把頭埋進了Blake的頸口，嘴唇輕擦Blake的鎖骨。  
  
Blake很想嘆氣，但最後他選擇憐愛地摸摸Adam的頭髮。「那只是單純在幫助朋友而已，你不是也同意嗎？」  
  
「我同意，不代表我就不能嫉妒。」真不愧是傲嬌的rockstar，Blake這回真的大大的嘆了口氣。「嘿，你有不滿？」再次抬頭的時候，Adam的眼睛又恢復到明亮的榛子色了。  
  
「沒有，Sweetheart，你是我這世界上唯一愛的人，我怎麼會有不滿？」Blake認識他多久了？可不是一天兩天而已，他很清楚什麼時候要順著Adam的毛摸。

  
「你也就只有這張嘴可取。」手指描繪著Blake的唇瓣，Adam的表情比起剛剛放鬆了不少。  
  
「是嗎？可是我記得你說過你還喜歡我其他地方不是嗎？」腰往上頂了頂，他半勃的陰莖正好抵在Adam的半邊屁股上。  
  
「我想想。」大動作的把腕上手錶拉到兩人面前，Adam看了一下錶面。「距離等一下的紅毯記者會還剩不到一個小時，你確定還要花時間在耍嘴皮子上嗎？」他笑得像個孩子般天真，但是Blake很清楚才不是這麼一回事。  
  
「Yep,」扯開Adam的手臂，他直接覆上那雙做賊喊抓賊的嘴唇。「you're damm right！」  
  
   
  
他的指甲陷在Blake的肩膀裡，他明明不需要這麼用力的，不過算了，Blake一點都不在乎，畢竟這正好代表著Adam有多愛他。  
  
Blake的大手沿著Adam的脊椎一路往下，滑到了他的臀瓣上揉捏起來。Adam的屁股總是那麼的有手感，結實又富含彈性，Blake實在不想要放手。  
  
「Blake....」身體往前挺起，Adam把胸部送到他面前，他懂得這個暗示，張開嘴大口吸進Adam小巧的乳尖，還不忘用空出的手玩弄落單的另一邊。  
  
「嗯....」低聲的輕吟在窄小的拖車中感覺依然很清晰，有多少的工作人員就在車門外，他們卻甘願冒著這樣的危險，就僅僅為了尋求彼此。  
  
Adam的雙手包住兩人的陰莖互相套弄著，他們的時間緊迫，就算Blake想要插入Adam體內也沒辦法，現下他們只能用這樣的方式取悅對方。  
  
「Blake，」Adam忽然推開了Blake的腦袋，他的乳尖從Blake口中拉出來的時候上面沾滿了水亮的唾液。「我想要你進來。」  
  
一句話，就那麼簡單的一句話就足以讓Blake棄械投降。他的理智消失了幾分鐘，陰莖因為亢奮劇烈的在Adam手中跳動了好幾下。「別鬧了。」找回理智後的第一件事，他慎重地否決了愛人的提案。  
  
Blake不是瘋了選擇拒絕他的愛人，畢竟這不是他們第一次在錄影前擠出時間來場快速性愛，過去也曾經有過相同的經驗，可是在時間的壓力跟擴張不足的結果就是，Adam那一整個晚上的坐姿都非常詭異，為此還被Usher取笑了一番。  
  
學乖以後的兩個人就不再做這種事了，Adam那副坐立難安的模樣令Blake也很心疼，此後就算他們多想要，都一律改用手活代替。  
  
儘管現在的Blake有些精蟲衝腦，基本原則他還是不會忘掉的。  
  
「雖然我是真的想要你的這根。」他刻意握住Blake陰莖，從根部到頂端緩慢的撫摸了一遍。「不過我這次說的是你的手。」拿起Blake的手指往嘴裡塞，Adam仔細的用舌頭舔過他每一個指節。「插進來，我想感受你的一部分在我體內。」  
  
Blake的心臟狠狠抽了一下，其實這應該是句至上的表白，但是聽在Blake耳中卻令他心痛。原來他讓Adam如此的不安嗎？他這個戀人當得實在很糟糕。  
  
「我愛你，不管你要什麼我都會給你。」愛憐的親吻他被汗水染濕的前額，「我是你一個人的，Adam，永遠都不要忘記這點。」無論要他重複多少次都可以，Blake會很有耐心的撫平Adam所有的不安。  
  
對上了Blake溫和的視線，Adam從嘴中抽出Blake的手指。「蠢人，我早就知道啦。」儘管語氣上一副厭煩，可是他的耳朵卻紅了起來。  
  
Blake傻傻笑著，一把攬住Adam的後腰將他往身上壓，同時舔過Adam光滑的下巴。  
  
明明該是很感人的深情氣氛才對，可惜Adam並不太吃這一套，他拍拍Blake的手臂，示意他快點放開自己。  
  
等到脫離Blake有力的臂灣以後，Adam撿起了Blake扔在沙發後的私人背包，從裡面掏了一小管潤滑劑遞給他。「快點吧，Cowboy，我們可沒有那麼多時間。」跨回Blake腿上，Adam圈住他的脖子。「還是你想要通通讓我一個人來。」  
  
「謝了，不過我知道該怎麼做。」他的情人總是如此伶牙俐齒，幸好Blake很清楚該怎麼樣讓他乖乖閉嘴。  
  
「那就好，我怕你－－」Adam的聲音戛然而止，握在他脖子上的手也跟著收緊。  
  
「Well，你剛剛說什麼呢，Honey？」帶著潤滑劑的指尖更加往Adam身體裡面推，他不算溫柔，只因為他曉得Adam就喜歡這樣。  
  
Adam沒辦法回他，Blake粗長的中指突破他的穴口直直戳進深處，刺激使得Adam一下子忘了言語，不過還好那只是一下子而已。「閉嘴！asshole！」用力的在Blake肩膀上咬下一口，他主動的把自己屁股往下壓。  
  
「Ouch，你可真狠。」偏頭看著他在自己身上留下的牙印，好吧，或許Blake該感激Adam至少不是咬在他的脖子上。  
  
「你害怕了嗎？」手掌從Blake的肩頭緩緩滑動到他鎖骨上，挺起腰，Adam用自己的陰莖頂頂Blake的股間。  
  
「是啊。」指尖環繞著甬道打轉，Blake熟練地刮搔起Adam敏感的內壁，另外一隻手則攫住了兩人的分身，開始上下套弄起來。「我擔心我的男朋友是個吸血鬼，可是他一直忘了告訴我。」  
  
「嗯... 哼....」呻吟從Adam口中流洩，他捧住Blake的臉頰，低下腦袋望進那雙蔚藍的眼眸中。「如果我是個吸血鬼，你恐怕就是狼人了吧。」好像想到了什麼，Adam笑到瞇起眼睛，像平常那樣眼尾的皺紋清晰可見。  
  
「別，Adam，那可真是部糟糕的電影。」他曉得Adam在暗指什麼，Blake曾在某年感恩節時因為姊姊的強逼之下一起看了這部電影，可是連第一集的一半都還沒看完他就睡著了。  
  
「電影很糟糕，不過如果是我們兩個大概能拍出不錯的pron。」Adam扭動腰肢企圖把Blake的手指再吞進去一些，雖然他保持著平靜的語調，但是自額角滾落的汗珠早就出賣了他。  
  
「哈哈，真不愧是自信的rockstar。」加了些液體Blake把食指跟著送進Adam體內，穴口的肌肉在他入侵時反射性的縮了一下，不過很快就放鬆歡迎他進入。  
  
昂起頭，Blake看著汗水從Adam的下顎一路滑到他的領口，他的情人是如此美麗，Blake確定他無法用自己貧乏的單字來形容情人的美艷。  
  
Blake想要摸遍Adam全身，不管在什麼時候、不管在哪裡，他無法控制雙手想要搭在Adam身上的衝動，所以他總在錄影前給Adam一個又重又緊的擁抱，藉此平息他體內的渴望。  
  
手指捅進了深處，Adam弓起身，移動著股間讓Blake能夠戳中他敏感的那處，多年來，Blake早就摸透了他的身體，就算他不這麼做，Blake也能夠輕易找到Adam的前列腺加以刺激。  
  
「喔... 是... 就是那裡～」他的聲音滿帶著歡愉，Blake也跟著感到開心，往前在Adam的腰部留下了吻痕，這個地方不算太顯眼，可是如果Adam想要他總是可以展示給大家看。  
  
「抬高一點，Babe，我想吸你。」拍拍Adam的屁股，他要Adam移動身體，過程中他的手指依舊沒有拔出來，直到Adam能夠把陰莖放進他嘴裡。  
  
一邊翻攪著Adam的溫軟內壁，一邊舔吮著他的滲著前液的陰莖，Adam配合著Blake的動作跟著前後擺動臀部，他把手指埋入Blake的捲髮中，指腹溫柔地按壓著Blake的頭皮。  
  
Blake的左手也沒有閒著，他終於能做他一直在想的事情了，手掌自Adam的腳踝一路往上撫摸，緊實的小腿肌肉到精壯的大腿，然後是纖細的腰肢、光滑的胸膛，再上去是Adam熱烈跳動的頸動脈，最後Blake停在那張豔紅的嘴邊，Adam毫不遲疑一口將他的手指含了進去。  
  
就像Blake舔弄他的陰莖般，Adam用著同樣的方式吸著Blake的手指，只不過Adam的舌上功夫比Blake更好，等到Blake的指間沾滿濕漉漉的口水之後，Adam將他們抽了出來，用著極為緩慢的速度，當著Blake的眼前，把他們移到自己下身的入口處。  
  
Goshdamm！如果不是因為Adam的男根還塞在他口中，Blake真的要喊出聲了，他曉得Adam打算幹嘛。  
  
Adam握著他的手在已經擴張的穴口邊打轉，下一秒，用力的戳了進去。「God, Blake.... 我真愛你的手。」陰莖在Blake口中猛烈的搏動著，他的腸道被粗長的手指填得滿滿，粗糙的指節在內壁上一會摩擦一會刮弄，惹得Adam一陣顫抖，要不是Blake的手掌托住他，恐怕他會就這麼跌在Blake身上。  
  
三根手指來回進出，原本窄小的甬道漸漸被打開，Blake現在每次插入的時候都會刻意刺激Adam的前列腺，Adam止不住舒服的呻吟，所以他只好用拳頭捂住嘴巴。  
  
當Blake無預警的捅入第四根手指時，Adam的下半身彈了起來，存積已久的精液爆發進Blake嘴裡，高潮來得太快，Adam根本來不及警告自己的男朋友。  
  
Blake被射了滿口，幸好他早就做好心理準備，要不然過多的液體肯定會讓他嗆得難受。  
  
他耐心等到Adam全部射完後，小心的抽出手指，扶著他已經疲軟的情人，讓他順利癱坐在自己大腿上。  
  
「真棒。」拉下Blake的腦袋貼上他的唇，Adam不在乎他嘴中還有著腥羶的味道，兩人互相交換著唾液，捨不得放開彼此。  
  
Adam用股縫不停磨蹭Blake勃起的火熱男根，用不了多久Blake就解放在Adam臀間。  
  
「我愛你，sweetheart。」撥開Adam濕透的髮絲，Blake極度寵愛地吻著他額角。  
  
Adam在他懷裡綻開了孩子般的天真笑容，閉上眼睛，Adam靠著Blake的肩膀，再五分鐘就好了，他這麼想著。  
  
   
  
稍晚他被安排和Gwen一起走紅毯，Adam知道劇組這麼做的用意在哪裡，他們想要分開緋聞中的Gwen和Blake，還有同樣角色的Adam。  
  
記者們像是蒼蠅一樣前撲後繼的湧上來，Adam過去並不討厭訪談，可是那必須是當他和Blake在一起的時候。  
  
「所以，你是說你們的Bromance結束了？」金髮女記者興致勃勃的將麥克風遞到他面前，Adam本來只是打算哼哼兩聲過去，可是他發覺Gwen在他旁邊看著他，突然間有股不知名的東西驅使Adam開口了。  
  
「我們的Bromance當然沒有結束，我們的感情好的不得了，」他的表情和語氣都很認真，只是除了他自己之外沒有人會當真。「我才剛和Blake上了床，30分鐘前、就在他的拖車裡。」果不其然他見到兩個女人都轉過頭去呵呵笑著，她們不會知道，這的確是不折不扣的事實。  
  
Adam隱藏起內心的優越感，Blake是屬於他的，Blake的完美永遠只有他能獨享。  
  
事後Adam才意識到，那個驅使他的不知名東西或許叫做惡魔。


End file.
